


Comes to an end

by Makuahine



Series: mormor oneshots [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Death, Heavy Angst, Love, M/M, One Shot, POV Jim Moriarty, POV Third Person, Sad, Sad Ending, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:08:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25477432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Makuahine/pseuds/Makuahine
Summary: James and Sebastian together forever after.
Relationships: Sebastian Moran/James Moriarty, Sebastian Moran/Jim Moriarty
Series: mormor oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1845574
Kudos: 4





	Comes to an end

There were so many sounds yet to them, there were a few that stood out completely. Their bated and ragged breath. Their quick footsteps that begun to grow heavy and slow. And lastly, the rush of blood that was almost deafening. These sounds shadowed the footsteps that were chasing after them, the shouts of their voices, the firing from their guns, the screams from innocent citizens, and traffic from the streets

James glanced down at his wrist, the hand that was being gripped by Sebastian’s rough and calloused hand. The hand was gripping him so tightly that it turned his skin and the other’s fingertips white as if he was afraid of losing what was in his hand. He couldn’t help but slightly smile when he imagined how the vice grip would probably leave a bruise.

Though as James looked back up to see a corner of Sebastian’s worried expression, he lets out a light sigh. Neither of them would probably get to see the bruise that it left on his wrist. They soon came to a quick stop. He wasn’t used to running, his lungs felt like they were on fire and his legs felt like lead. He was glad that they finally stopped running, though he could tell that his tiger was not as pleased as him.

James knew that there was no point in running from the inevitable. He had already come to terms with how it would end, how they would end. They had been cornered and they had nowhere else to go. Their assailants were hot on their trail and the Holmes brothers had burned up every strand of the web he had left. There was nothing else he could fall back on. Nothing except for his loyal tiger, who was currently trying to find another way. Pointless.

James watched his sniper, his everything, and he didn’t want him to spend their last moments focused on anything else but him. He was selfish, but he didn’t care. The smaller criminal reached his hand up and gently placed it on Sebastian’s cheek, guiding his head to face him. Despite knowing about their imminent future, he felt closer to the man than he ever had before. As the blue eyes zoned into his brown ones, he could tell that the other felt the same.

Sebastian’s easily regained his composure after seeing his boss’s eyes. James knew he would never regret his decisions, especially the decision he made to keep the sniper by his side. His sniper, his tiger, probably one of the only people that would ever fully understand him and continue to stand by his side despite all that he has done. Probably the closest thing to love he would ever feel, probably the only thing closest to love he would ever feel.

James could feel Sebastian’s hands wrap around his waist and slide down the waistband of his Westwood. He let out a small chuckle when the hand wrapped around the handle of a hidden gun and was pulled out. The criminal got down on his knees and pulled up the other’s pants leg to unstrap a hidden handgun. He let out another small laugh as he stood up.

“It’s amazing how fast you can run when you’re a walking armory.”

That comment got a chuckle from the taller man, “No, you just need to exercise more.”

James rolled his eyes and lifted the gun, his eyes falling towards the muzzle of the handgun before his gaze lifted back to the other, “We go out with a bang of our own design.”

He looked up at Sebastian with a sharp grin, though his expression softened when he saw the softness in the blue eyes. Both of them always knew at some level that their ending would not be considered a happy one. Though, even so, he was too stubborn and selfish to allow anyone to decide how it ended. Their deaths will not be by anyone else's hands, never anyone else’s. Instead, he would make sure that it would be intimate, up close, and personal. 

The footsteps got closer as the shouts from their assailants got louder, “We should probably get a move on.”

Sebastian looked down at the gun in his hand and gave a firm nod, “Jim, I love you.”

James let out a soft breath before he reached up to pull the man’s head down. He pressed his lips against the other. Soft and rough, slow and passionate. All that he needed to do to deliver the emotions he felt, “And we still will. We will rule together once more in Hell, in another life.”

His tiger huffed with amusement, a smile dancing on his lips, “I wouldn’t have it any other way boss.”

“me neither.”

Their arms wrap around one another. The background noise faded out. It felt close, intimate like there was no one else in the world but them. Then there was a soft whisper...

“On the count of three.”

A nod. 

"one."

"Two"

The guns were raised, aimed towards one another's hearts, pressed hard into their chests. A soft smile on their faces as they look into one another's eyes.

"Three"

At the same time, both of their guns fired. Their guns fell from their hands as their bodies became dead weight. Limbs thrown on top of one another as they bleed out. Embracing even after death.


End file.
